Brothers On a Train
by Damaris Naenia
Summary: In which Feliciano breaks down, and Lovino tries to help. T for safety, more for angst than anything else really, oh and very slightl 'taliancest that what you call it? . Human names used, hurt/comfort/angst. And i still fail hard at summaries.


A/n: a slightly old fanfic (Dec 2009) featuring Lovino and Feliciano, human names used, hurt/comfort. Nothing belongs to me. Translations at the end. A bit of angst. I think that's it. Enjoy~!

+_+_+_+

"Do we really have to go see froggy by train??"

"Broth~er, you know we do~"

"Uggh"

Lovino pouted and looked out the window.

"Feliciano?"

"Yes, Lovino?"

"Your train service sucks."

The statement hurting more than intended.

"Yeah. I love you too."

Feliciano had dropped his usual cheery façade and taken a serious look on his face.

Though it wasn't much of an insult, his brother was right.

The train service sucked and so did everything there in the nation.

Feliciano would have never admitted it but he was almost hoping for an invasion.

The feeling of being controlled, not having the responsibility and burden to carry, it would have been almost pleasant.

But no.

Dammit he was going to become a better nation.

He wasn't going to be a weak nation with a corrupt government, constantly on his knees apologizing to everyone.

He wanted to be like grandpa Rome or his first love.

'Sacro Romano Impero' he muttered under his breath.

"Feli"

He snapped back to his senses.

"Feli."

"What?" He reminded himself to put his cheer mask back on.

"I'm bored."

"Let's go eat something, then. Like pasta~."

"I'm not hungry. Or well that's somewhat of a lie."

Feliciano looked with a raised eyebrow at his brother.

Lovino got up, his legs open over his brother's one of his hands on the baggage compartment above the seat in front of him, the other on his brother's clothed crotch.

"I said I'm bored and hungry and my hand is almost in your pants, scemo. What could I possibly mean?"

"You want money to go buy something~?"

Lovino sighed at his brother's naivety.

"Has Ludwig ever touched you?" He asked wincing at the German's name.

"Sure fratello~ Doitsu has to drag me if I train too hard."

"That's not what I mean Feli. Has he ever touched you like, intimately?"

"Ve?~" he replied knowing perfectly well where this whole thing was going but he didn't want it, and he wasn't going to play along. Not now.

"I guess potato bastard's a bit nicer than I thought"

Feli decided that for today he just really needed a shoulder to cry on, to let someone know what was really up. He'd been bottling up feelings for a long while now. His mask of happiness, he took off.

"Ludwig is really nice to me, brother. You know he wouldn't take me just like that"

"oh you uh know... Erm... Scusa"

"Niente"

"You're not smiling"

"No"

"You always smile when you talk about Ludwig"

"Davvero?"

"Si. Che c'é?"

"I'm just not having a good day"

"Vuoi..."

"Si" Feli looked up in his brother's eyes "I would love to talk as a man for once, not just a nation"

"Io ci sono. Parlami" Lovino decided that today was not a good day to try anything with his brother. A lot was clearly on his mind and he wanted to help his sibling.

Lovino looked down and bowed his head, while tightening his fists so much his nails were almost drawing blood from his own hands, and his knuckles became white.

The first tear came.

Then a sob.

Followed by a complete breakdown.

It was the first time he had ever broken down since Holy Roman Empire had left and never come back.

It pained Lovino deep down to see his brother like this.

He closed the curtains on the window and the ones facing the hallway on their train cabinet. Not because he was ashamed of his brother, but it just felt like the right thing to do. After all, Feli was just showing a new side that left him, _exposed_.

Not that anyone would have come by.

The train was almost completely empty. No one rode the 2:00pm train.  
And all the cities were becoming ghost towns anyway.

And no one really used the train anymore.

Though the space was small Lovino kneeled down in front of his brother.  
And he hugged him.

"Feliciano, mi dispiace che spesso non ci sono. Antonio non é cosí importante... Non quanto mio fratello."

"Lovi it's not your fault, really. E Antonio non ha fatto niente di male.." said feliciano who raised his head to see his brother's face. A smile trying to paint itself on his lips, yet failing miserably.

The sight of Feli's reddened eyes, with tears still steaming down his face nearly killed Lovino.

"Whatever is wrong, we'll fix it. Our grandpa was the motherfucking Roman Empire. We can be tough. We can survive. We can make things better, together."

"I..."

Feli was silenced by his brother's lips on his own. He had wrapped his hands around Lovino's neck, but he kept crying.

It wasn't a lustful kiss.

It wasn't the type of kiss from which you'd expect a marriage proposal.

It was the kiss they both needed:

To know that the other was there.

To know things could be better.

To know they loved each other as brothers and nothing would or could ever ever change that.

"We'll make it, all right?"

Feliciano nodded afraid that if he tried to talk he'd start sobbing again.

The whole night-long ride to Paris they stayed there like that.

Within each other's arms; comfortable and safe.

Telling each other what they held back for centuries.

And they fell asleep, not caring if they missed their stop for Paris.

Not caring about what Francis would say.

Only happy.

Finally.

+_+_+_+

A/n: was that too long? Maybe, hopefully you could bear with me… it's just that I feel that chapters would really kill this story.  
Speaking of which, sorry for the angst.

Translations: Sacro Romano Impero: Holy Roman Empire  
Scemo: Stupid/ Silly  
Fratello: Brother  
Scusa: Sorry  
Niente: Nothing  
Davvero?: Really?  
Si. Che c'é?: Yes. What it is? lit: what is there?  
Vuoi...: Do you want...  
Io ci sono. Parlami: I am here. Talk to me.  
Feliciano, mi dispiace che spesso non ci sono.: Feliciano i'm sorry that often i'm not there [for you].  
Antonio non é cosí importante... Non quanto mio fratello: Antonio is not that important... Not as much as my brother  
E Antonio non ha fatto niente di male: And Antonio hasn't done anything bad/wrong

If anyone tries to correct me on my Italian I'm kicking your ass because Italian is my freaking mother tongue and I'm quite sure I'm right. 'K ?


End file.
